


Patience

by mcshimada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: "John looks up from his computer monitor when he notices Stile shifting around for the sixth time in the last twenty minutes. He knows his son is restless sometimes, but never like this."





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i can't even begin to explain just how much i appreciate any kudos/comments you guys leave on my fics! any time i get an email about it it just reminds me how fun it is to write and kicks my ass into gear. so THANK YOU, very much!
> 
> very short stilinksicest i felt like writing! still slowly working on other dragonfuck n stuff...also thinking of writing a dragonfuck where they are wolves , with okami skin hanzo..
> 
> as always feel free to point out grammar/spelling mistakes!

John looks up from his computer monitor when he notices Stile shifting around for the sixth time in the last twenty minutes. He knows his son is restless sometimes, but never like this. He especially usually sits still while reading, and yet he's still twitchy with a textbook open on his lap. His face is scrunched up a bit in an emotion John can't decipher.

He's about to ask what's wrong, before it finally clicks in his head. He smiles to himself, setting down his pen and leaning back in his desk chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You just want to move the plug I put in you." 

Stiles jumps, looking up to his dad like he forgot he was there. Now, John can see the flush on his cheeks, eyes glossy and full of pure want. "Fucking duh, I do! I've had it in me all day." 

"Language, kiddo," John says, full on smirking now. Stiles just groans, rolling his eyes as he shifts in his seat again. 

"I thought you _wanted_ to be plugged up with my come all day, you telling me you don't like it," he asks, knowing very well that's not the case. Stiles, in response, practically whines. 

"You know that's not it, daddy. Know I love being full of you." John can tell just the talking is getting to Stiles, can see his hips twitching minutely and his hands white-knuckling the chair.

John looks over to his closed office door and then to the closed blinds. It's pretty late at night, everybody is gone from the station save for the front desk receptionist that will be leaving soon. Mind made up, he focuses back on his son.

"Take that book off your lap, baby," it's said in a command that Stiles quickly follows, the textbook thumping down on his desk. John just about loses it when he see's the bulge in the front of his son's jeans, a large wet spot from where he's apparently been leaking for probably the better part of an hour. John's own cock twitches in his work pants at the sight. Against all better judgement, he's tempted to bend his son over his desk right then and there, fuck him full of another load and plug him back up like he loves so much. 

That can wait for home, in the safety of their bed. For now, though, Stiles is openly panting and John would bet his own gaze is adding to his son's cock leaking even more. He'd never leave his baby wanting, and decides to take a risk. 

He rolls his chair forward a bit, sitting closer to his desk but leaving some room underneath the opening. "Come warm me, baby. I promise I'll take care of you when we get home," he says, already spreading his legs. 

Stiles eyes go wide, quickly looking to the door and then back to his dad. John sees the fear clearly, "Don't worry, only Janice is here." 

That appears to be all that Stiles needs before he's rushing up and around the desk to his dad, falling to his knees and crawling under John's desk until he's sitting in between his legs. John reaches down to pet at his hair, looking into his son beautiful eyes fondly. "We'll be going soon, get me ready for when we get home?" Stiles nods eagerly, hands already reaching for John's zipper. He lifts himself up a little to help get his pants down a bit. Stiles does the rest, pulling his underwear down, tucking it under his balls so his semi-hard cock and balls are hanging free. 

John rolls the chair up further, getting himself closer to his work and his son's beautiful mouth. 

He's starting to type in the last of his reports when he feels his son mouth at his balls, licking softly and suckling gently. He feels kisses pressed to them before moving to kiss up his hardening cock. 

As his son takes his cock in his mouth, sucking for a second before settling in with his head resting on John's thigh and hands gripping his legs, he can't help but think about what a great life he has.


End file.
